An Unwilling Blonde!
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Sequel 2 While the parent's are away... The boys are 16 and Sasuke is supper horny, but Nartuo hasn’t allowed his raven haired boyfriend to touch him in over a month and poor Sasuke doesn’t know why. What will happen now? Yaoi, SasuNaru, Lemon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Omg! I can't believe you guys wanted more!! I'm so happy! *cries anime tears* I wasn't sure on how to do another part, but I was given this idea that sparked my perverted little mind. Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!!

**Summary: The boys are 16 and Sasuke is supper horny, but Nartuo hasn't allowed his raven haired boyfriend to touch him in over a month and poor Sasuke doesn't know why. What will happen now?**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon**

**Disclaimer:…I don't own**

* * *

It was a hot July day though the raven wouldn't know as he lay on his bed in a cool house staring up at the ceiling. Naruto had just ran out on him. _Again_. This has been ongoing for about a month now and the raven couldn't fathom why his little blonde wouldn't let him _play_ with him. Sasuke sighed glaring down at his crotch, he was so hard it hurt. He sighed again there is no way he was going to touch himself that was his dobe's job. Yes, his release was given to him with the blow jobs, the hand jobs, oh and his personal favorite that tight tan ass. Sasuke groaned it wasn't fair what did he do to deserve this torment!? He blinked maybe Naruto was getting tired of him. At that thought the raven frowned and rubbed his chest, thinking that the blonde didn't love him anymore hurt. The raven got up and walked to his bathroom, time for another cold shower. "_Yipee._" He grumbled under his breath.

Naruto was at the mall with his friends Kiba, Haku, Gaara, and Shikamaru enjoying his day out with the guys until a shadow fell over him looking back his blue eyes meet with glaring green. He sighed and looked away with a bored expression. "What do you want Sakura?" The blonde asked.

"I want you to stay away from Sasuke-kun someone like you doesn't deserve him, he's mine and you can't have him." The she devil snarked.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this and snorted looking up at her he said. "Well I don't see him fucking _you_." Kiba and Haku snickered at this while Sakura glared then a smirk formed on her red painted lips.

"Well he's not fucking you either, now is he?" She snipped and frowned at the blonde's smirk.

"Not right now he's not but he's trying his best. Every time we're in the same room he's molesting me and shoving his tongue down my throat." Naruto said nonchalantly and waved her off. Sakura growled and slapped the blonde across the face then turned on her heel stomping off in the direction she came from. Naruto rubbed his cheek mumbling a 'bitch' under his breath.

"So Uchiha doesn't know yet?" Kiba questioned raising a brow. The blonde shook his head letting out a small 'no' still rubbing his cheek and glaring in the direction Sakura stormed off in. "Well when do you plan to-" The brunette stopped as someone loomed over him. Naruto, at hearing his friend stop talking, looked at Kiba only to gasp in shock at seeing Sasuke standing there with a confused and somewhat hurt expression.

"S-sasuke wha…what are y-you doing here?" The blonde asked somewhat nervous, because if the raven bombarded him with questions he would most likely give in and tell Sasuke what he wanted to know which would lead to spilling his secret. Though he was confused as to why Sasuke looked hurt, maybe 'cause he left him with a hard on earlier?

Naruto sat shocked as Sasuke turned and walked off without a word. What did _he_ do? Nothing! That's what, so why did the teme just walk away like that, was he mad about the blonde leaving him unsatisfied? Naruto glared, jumping up he ran after his raven haired boyfriend without a word to his friends. "Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and laid his head back down on the table the others nodding in agreement.

"Teme, wait up! Damn it Sasuke, stop!!" Naruto slowed down and frowned upset that the raven was ignoring him. He then picked up his pace as he saw the raven getting into his car. "Sasuke, wait a minute!" Before he could reach the car Sasuke sped off like a maniac. The blonde blinked back some tears then blew up. "Fuck you too, you damn bastard!!! See if I care you heartless prick!!" Naruto yelled flipping off the dot in the distance that was Sasuke's car. He turned and walked off heading to the bus stop and took out his phone to text the guys that he was going home and he'd see them later. With that done he shoved his cell back in his pocket and waited for the bus to arrive.

Sasuke lay on his bed with his face in his pillow he looked to the side as his phone rang. After staring at it for awhile he reached over and picked it up looking to see who was calling him. Sighing Sasuke flipped it open. "Itachi."

"Why so down little brother? Don't worry I'll be home by tomorrow night and you won't have to miss your big brother so much." Itachi chuckled but the younger raven didn't have any fight left in him at the moment so he replied with a simple 'hn' as he gazed at the wall. At hearing this Itachi became serious. "Sasuke, what's wrong? What happened did father find out about you and Naru?"

"No." Sasuke sighed. "I…I-I think Naruto doesn't l-love me anymore." The older sibling was silent at his little brother's shaky voice so the younger one continued. "He's always running from me and doesn't let me hold him. I-I know that I can't control myself around him and jump him any chance I get but he's been pushing me away lately, about a month now. I…I don't know what to do ni-san." Sasuke said desperately hoping that his brother could fix things.

"Sasuke, I am sure you are mistaken. Naruto loves you and I'm positive that-"

"No! I know what I heard! Naruto is keeping something from me and his friends know about it too!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down little brother I'm sure that Naruto isn't cheating on you" Itachi stated.

"I didn't say he was."

"But you were thinking it. I know how your mind works Sasuke, Naruto isn't someone who would be so cruel as to do something like that behind someone's back." The older raven sighed at the silence that followed. "I'll be home tomorrow night and we'll work things out then alright otouto?"

"Hai, ni-san." Sasuke said and flipped the phone shut after their goodbyes. Itachi was right Naruto wouldn't, no couldn't do something so hurtful to anyone especially to Sasuke. With a sigh the raven fell asleep.

Naruto stared at the wall he was upset and pissed off at the same time. How could that bastard ignore him like that and just speed off without waiting? Oh, right he was a bastard. Sighing the blonde rolled over onto his back looking up at the glow-n-the dark stars that he had put up back in the sixth grade. "Sasuke." Tears leaked from beautiful blue gems as the little blonde cried him self to sleep.

* * *

The day had passed by quickly and Sasuke was waiting impatiently for his brother to arrive. Staring out the window in the front room the raven didn't notice his father walk in. "Sasuke when do you plan on getting a girlfriend?"

"I don't plan to." Was the short reply. He didn't even look at his father as he kept staring out watching for Itachi's car.

"How about that Haruno girl she's smart and it would be good for our two companies merging if you were to marry her." Sasuke glared at his father, how could he say something like that?

"There's no way in hell I would marry that bitch even if I were the last Uchiha on earth!" The young raven growled. Fugaku returned the glare he had received as he was about to say something Itachi barged through the front door with Deidara in tow.

"Hello, un!!" The wacky blonde glomped Sasuke and squealed like a girl. "Sasu-chan I haven't seen you in forever!!"

Pushing the crazy blonde away the raven said. "I saw you last month." Deidara pouted and turned away with a 'humf' and spotted Mikoto as she walked out from the kitchen so he ran over and glomped her instead.

"Mikoto ka-san Sasu-chan's being mean to me again!" He wailed. Mikoto smiled while she patted the blonde's head telling him that everything would be okay. At this Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away still a bit peeved at his father from just a few seconds ago and went upstairs.

"Sasuke, what were you and father talking about?" Itachi asked as he walked into his brother's room. The younger raven huffed turning his back to his older sibling.

"He wants me to marry Sakura so that _his_ company can merge with the Haruno's without fail." He grumbled. "I told him I wouldn't marry her if I were the last Uchiha on earth." Sasuke growled under his breath and Itachi chuckled.

"Well I bet he's wondering why you turned down getting a girlfriend altogether hmm?" Itachi mused.

Sasuke looked up at his brother shocked. "How the hell did you know that?!" The older raven smirked and turned to leave pausing briefly to say.

"Foolish brother I know more than what you think I do." Giving Sasuke a knowing glance he left. Sitting there stunned for a minute the young raven pondered on his brother's words. His eyes widened at the possibility of Itachi knowing about…No he couldn't, could he?

It's been two days since the incident with Sasuke and Naruto sat at his computer desk staring at the screen not really paying attention to anything until he got a message, blinking he clicked on it.

_Message from _IlovZabuBoo: Hey, Naru I heard somethin' from Shika earlier!

Naruto blinked and typed back. _To _IlovZabuBoo _from_ TheRaven'sFox: Oh. What's that?

IlovZabuBoo: Ino said the pink devil is boasting 'bout marrying Sasuke…

TheRaven'sFox: The hell she is!! What's that 'bout?!

IlovZabuBoo: Dun know. Somethin' 'bout good for their parents' bizz or somethin'

TheRaven'sFox: Got 2 go. Talk 2 ya later. Lov ya.

Naruto sighed then pulled at his hair. "Damn it!!" He yelled jumping up the blonde grabbed his phone. Naruto hit speed dial as he jogged down the stairs it rang and rang 'till the voicemail picked up. Snapping his cell closed he went to the front door stopping as a note caught his eye.

_Naruto,_

_I went shopping with Mikoto-chan,_

_We'll be back later._

_Love, Mom_

After reading the note the blonde bolted out the door heading over to his raven haired boyfriend's house next door. Just as he reached the steps the front door opened to show Itachi and Deidara. Upon seeing the little blonde the older blonde squealed and glomped Naruto. "Naru~cha~an!! You're so cute, un!" Naruto smiled as he hugged Deidara back. "Hehe, it's good to see you too Dei-chan." The older blonde laughed then said. "We'll see you later Naru-chan, me and Itachi are going to the movies!" Deidara then ran off to the car yell at Itachi to move his ass. The older raven smiled faintly at Naruto.

"Sasuke's upstairs." With that said Itachi went to the car slapping his boyfriend upside the head for being annoying. Naruto stepped inside and ran up the stairs throwing Sasuke's bedroom door open. "Bastard, what the hell is-" The blonde stopped immediately at the sight before him. The raven had a towel tied loosely around his waist and his hair was still damp from the shower he had just walked out from. Sasuke blinked and looked towards his door only to smirked smally at Naruto who had a slight blush as his blue eyes raked over his hot raven haired boyfriend's body. The blonde's eyes clouded over with lust and he quickly walked towards the raven throwing his arms around the pale neck.

"Sasuke, is…is it true that you're going to marry-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing into his. The kiss was short and sweet and when the raven pulled away the blonde leaned forward wanting another taste.

"No, I'm not going to marry that annoying bitch and I told my father that I wouldn't. So if he wants to try to get me to agree I'll just have to tell him to shove it." Naruto chuckled at this and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck.

"Good." The blonde said as he sighed in relief then licked the pale flesh that was presented to him. The raven moaned and guided them both over to his bed but stopped before laying Naruto down on it.

"Naruto why have you been avoiding my advances, I mean I know I can be a tad pushy, but you always ran away. Do….do I displease you or something?" Sasuke asked and Naruto could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Sasuke, I love you. But…um uh well you see…" The blonde blushed and played with the hem of his own shirt. Huffing a sigh Naruto leaned up to kiss his raven. "Sasuke-teme, you're so difficult trying to pry out a surprise acting all mopey and stuff. But since it is your birthday today I guess it's alright to show you now. Tch, bastard it was suppose to be a surprise for tonight." Sasuke stared at his little blonde in shock. _A surprise! For…for my… _Great he had moped about and wallowed in self-pity for nothing!

"Sorry." The raven said dejectedly and Naruto sighed then smiled shaking his head.

"Its fine, now weren't we about to have a little fun." The blonde purred as he pushed Sasuke to lie down on the bed and straddled him the raven groaned grabbing Naruto's hips as his blonde rocked slowly into him.

"Nnn…Naruto weren't you going to show me my gift?" Naruto stopped and glared at him.

"Teme, you're too damn impatient. You'll see it here in a bit now shut up." The blonde growled causing Sasuke to chuckle. The raven ripped Naruto's shirt off then pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. The blonde moaned at the pale hands running over his body heating it up even more. "Mmmn Sasuke…" Naruto panted as they broke the kiss and the raven nibbled on his tan neck.

"Naruto, take your pants off." Sasuke said and the blonde gladly obliged, swiftly pushing off his jeans the best he could while straddling his lover. The raven raised a brow. "No boxers Naru?" He smirked and Naruto blushed lightly.

"So, I just didn't feel like wearing any, okay!" The blonde pouted while Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm not complaining." The raven said as he grabbed the tan ass in both hands and messaged it. Naruto mewled pushing back into the hands. Sasuke slipped a finger between the blonde's cheeks to run it over the puckered entrance and pushed it in. Naruto body jerked then he moaned grinding back on the finger that rubbed at his insides. "Hmmm…Naruto, you're really tight." The raven said and flipped them over that he hovered above the blonde then shoved another finger in with the first. Naruto groaned as he fucked himself on those long slim digits and gasped as Sasuke deep throated him.

"Sa…ha ah…Sasu-ke oh…mnnn ah g-good…" The blonde panted and mewled. The raven hummed around Naruto's cock as he bobbed his head every so often swirling his tongue around the head and sticking it in the slit. Blue eyes rolled as a third finger was added. "Sasu ah…sto…stop oh unnn…g-going to ha…cum…" Sasuke lifted his head and pulled his fingers out causing the blonde to whine at the loss.

The raven smirked and reached over into his drawer pausing at feeling a foreign object and frowned pulling it out. His eye twitched as he read the note attached to the wrapped present.

_Happy birthday, little brother._

_Hope you have fun._

_Love, Itachi_

_Itachi, what the hell !? When did he put this in there and what does he mean 'Hope you have fun' tch._ The blonde's whine of 'Sasuke' brought him out of his thoughts. "Just a minute Naur, let me see what my_ dear_ brother left me." Naruto huffed but sat up also interested of what the gift was. Sasuke tore open the wrapping paper and paused then an evil perverted smirk flitted across his face. Naruto eeped, blushing a deep red. "Want to play with it Naru?" The raven haired boy asked huskily as he held up the cuffs and vibrator.

They had never used toys before so Naruto was a tad bit embarrassed at the thought and yet somewhat excided all the same. Nodding his head the blonde lay back putting his arms above his head and spread his legs wide. Lust clouded onyx eyes roamed over Naruto's body that lay spread out before him. Taking the blonde's hands he cuffed them to the bed then pulled out the bottle of lube to slick up the vibrator and placed it at the blonde's twitching entrance. Slowly he pushed it in listing to Naruto's gasps and moans. Once it was all the way in the raven leaned down catching his blonde's lips in a sweet kiss then pulled back. "Naruto I'm going to fuck you with this vibrator until you cum then I'll pound into your sweet little ass myself." Naruto mewled pushing on the object inside him as Sasuke moved it in and out not yet turning it on.

"Mmmmn Sasuke…do it…m-make me cum ha…so that I can mmm suck you off…then l-l'll get you hard a…ah again s-so you can unnn…fuck me hard and d-deep…oh…" The blonde panted out.

"Shit, Naru." Sasuke groaned pushing the vibrator against Nartuo's prostate then turning it on high. A scream tore from the blonde's lips and his body arched beautifully. The raven nearly came at the sight and sounds coming from his sexy little blonde. After a few more hits to the prostate Naruto came with Sasuke's name falling from his pink lips. Sasuke slid the vibrator out dragging out a low groan as well then tossing it aside he reached up undoing the cuffs that bound the blonde to the bed.

After catching his breath Naruto pulled Sasuke down into a heated kiss as he tore the towel away from the raven's waist and grabbed the large cock stroking it earning a groan in return. He pushed Sasuke off of him breaking the kiss and crawled over his raven haired boyfriend sucking on the pale neck still pumping the engorged rod in his hand. "N-naru ah…fuck…suck me already." Naruto giggled into Sasuke's neck then bit him. "Shit! Ahh…"

"Impatient bastard." Was the only thing said before Naruto took the raven's cock into his mouth and swallowed around it causing Sasuke to cry out in pleasure. He would bob his head a few times then hum around the flesh, pull back to stick the tip of his tongue in the slit, nibble down the underside of the raven's cock then suck it back into his mouth and swallow around it again. The raven was bucking up into the blonde's mouth. Oh, how he loved that mouth it could talk sweet and innocent then become filthy and dirty, but the best part was when that mouth was around his cock working its wicked magic with that talented tongue. "Na-Naruto…" Sasuke pulled on the blonde's hair pushing his length all the way into Naruto's mouth shooting his load down the blonde's throat, which Naruto happily swallowed.

The blonde sat up licking his lips he _really_ loved the way his lover tasted that's why he would give his raven blow jobs often, well aside from the whole month he avoided it cause if he did it would have lead to other things which would have ruined the surprise. "Aren't you going to get me hard again Naruto?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto pouted slapping him across his chest.

"Stupid teme." The blonde grumbled then grinned widely. "I'll get you hard instantly so sit up and close your eyes Sasuke-teme. And no peaking either!!"

Sasuke snorted as he sat up closing his eyes. "Hn. Dobe." He smirked at the growl he got for his comment then heard and felt the blonde shift around. At the 'Okay teme.' the raven opened his eyes and true to Naruto's word he was hard within seconds. The blonde was on his knees with his ass in the air and chest flat on the bed, but what had Sasuke hard so fast was the tattoo on the blonde's lower back. It was Sasuke's name written in cursive, with a small Uchiha family crest off to the side above the blonde's right cheek.

Naruto snickered at the look on his raven's face. "I knew you'd like it because you're a possessive bastard. Now hurry up and fuck me." The blonde said as he wiggled his ass for Sasuke a bit.

"Mmm you're right Naru do like it no I love it, because it signifies that you belong to me and me alone." The raven said as he leaned down and bit the perfectly round ass causing Naruto to yelp before the blonde swung an arm back swatting at him mumbling a 'bastard'. He chuckled and spread the tan cheeks before him earning him a moan. "You love it when I use my tongue on you don't you Na-ru-to."

"Yes, now quit staling teme!" The bonde shouted and Sasuke smirked.

"I can't help but to want to hear your voice love." The raven purred as he dove in dragging his tongue over the twitching entrance. Naruto bit his lip and pushed back wanting that sinful tongue to enter him. "I don't hear you Naru perhaps I should stop." Sasuke said and let his tongue flick across the blonde's hole.

"N-no! Don't y-you dare ba-bastard!" Naruto glared over his shoulder but that glare faltered and turned into a look of pure bliss as the raven pushed his tongue in as deep as it could go. "Ah! Oh God! Nnnn…ah Sasu…mmnnn…oh unnn…" The blonde mewled and moaned at the treatment he received as his boyfriend licked, sucked and fucked his opening with his mouth and tongue. "Ah ah Sasu…ke I-I want…mmmn your…cock in m-me…ha ah…" Naruto panted. Sasuke pulled back grabbed the lube and tossed it to his blonde.

"Slick me up then I want you to ride me." The raven said as he leaned his back against the headboard throwing Naruto a saucy smirk.

Naruto sighed and snatched up the lube then turned to face his cocky boyfriend. "You're so demanding, teme." He said as he poured the lube right onto Sasuke's dick causing the raven to jolt and call him every name under the sun while glaring. The blonde snickered tossing the bottle aside and grabbed the large erection coating it. After torturing Sasuke with slow strokes the blonde straddled his lover and quickly lowered himself on the large cock that he had denied himself from for a whole month. "Mmmm oh…it's ah…so good…" Naruto moaned as he started bouncing on his boyfriend's dick.

Sasuke groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him and grabbed onto Naruto's hips to help move the blonde up and down. "Fuck Naruto! Unnn…don't ha ever…make _shit_…make me…wait for a nnn…whole m-month again…_fuck_." The raven grunted out as Naruto picked up more speed and slammed down on him.

"I-I…do-don't ah…plan _Oh God_…t-to…I l-love…mmmn your…_fuck_…c-cock too oh…unnn much." The blonde panted out and caught Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss as he slowed down to roll his hips a bit. Pulling back to get some air Naruto picked the pace back up and shifted causing a scream to tear through his lips as his prostate was hit. "S-sasu…ke please…oh ah…ha p-please har-harder…" The blonde whined. Upon hearing the plea the raven swiftly picked Naruto up off him and the blonde found himself on all fours with Sasuke pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. "Ahh! Sasu…oh yes…God yes…oh ah…more mmmn fast-er oh…Sasuke…Sasuke fuck!" Naruto's arms gave out and he was sobbing in pleasure as his prostate was hit with every thrust fast and hard, just like he wanted.

They were both at their limits and not being able to hold back Naruto came with a scream. "_SASUKE!!!"_ Sasuke grunted as the blonde's walls closed in on him, he leaned down and bit Naruto's shoulder _hard_ as he slammed into the blonde's entrance and came hard and deep into his little fox. Naruto mewled at the feeling of his love cumming in him. As they came down from their orgasms Sasuke licked and kissed the bit he inflicted on his blonde. "I love you Sasuke."

"l love you too, Naruto" He said then pulled out earning a soft moan from the blonde, though that was short lived as they both froze at a small gasp. Both boys turned red neither wanting to look over at the door which Naruto had left open upon arriving.

"Oh my, um…" Mikoto chuckled nervously and backed away turning swiftly she yelled as she raced down the stairs. "Kushina, are babies are all grown up!" She wailed.

Naruto laughed nervously and glanced up at his boyfriend. "Happy birthday Sauske." Sasuke smiled a small smile but it faltered at the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs. Great now they would never hear the end of it.

The End.

* * *

So how was it? I may do one more with them being in college but I'll wait and see how to make it work. And thank you all for the reviews on the last two I'm so happy! Love you all and I hope that you enjoyed this story. Please read and review thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Well you guys I'm only going to give you a second chapter to this, but I promise to write a college sequel to the series. Though I don't know when I'll post it because I'm working on two of my stories I have posted plus two that I haven't posted yet. One will be a Christmas one shot and the other is going to be of the supernatural type. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the other stories.

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…but this is my world so technically… I OWN EVERYONE!!! Bwahahahaha!!!**

* * *

An Unwilling Blonde Chapter 2

It had been a long day and Naruto wasn't in a very good mood as he now sat in detention glaring out the window. It was raining cats and dogs lightning flashing across the sky, all in all the weather reflected the foul mood the young blonde had been in all day. _Good_. He thought because it would just worsen his day to see it all happy sunshine with rainbows and butterflies and cute little fluffy bunnies. _Stupid butterflies. Stupid bunnies._ As Naruto was thinking of how wonderful it would be to burn down that happy place that evil little, way too happy, children like to frolic in the door slid open unknown to him.

The blonde started with a yelp as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Dobe, you scream like a girl." Sasuke chuckled.

"I do not teme!" Naruto shouted then crossed his arms and pouted. The raven nuzzled into the blonde's neck and kissed his way up to his lover's ear where he nibbled on the lobe. "S-sasuke stop we're at school."

Sasuke sighed and whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "Naruto, why did you get detention hmm? Were you pulling pranks again?" The raven haired boy asked as he licked the outer shell of the blonde's ear causing a shiver to run up Naruto's spine and let out a low whine.

"N-no I yelled a-at Sakura. I told her to get out of my face but she just kept pushing my buttons and I finally snapped at her. So Mizuki-sensei gave me detention and let her off scot-free and he knew that she started it, that bastard!" By the end of his explanation Naruto was fuming. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular. How dare that ass of a sensei punish his blonde for no reason especially when it was that pink haired bitches fault for starting something to begin with.

Shaking his head the raven turned his attention back to Naruto. His blonde was upset and he needed to comfort him so he tilted the blonde's head back gently blue eyes meet onyx for a second before Sasuke's lips claimed Naruto's. The blonde moaned and opened his mouth when the raven's tongue asked for entrance. The dark haired boy groaned at the taste of his boyfriend then deepened the kiss pouring more passion into it. Sasuke slipped his hand down the blonde's chest to undo the button on Naruto's jeans and unzipped them. He then shoved his hand down his blonde's pants and boxers to grab Naruto's soft cock.

The blonde boy mewled into the kiss as he reached up behind him slipping his fingers through raven locks as he bucked into that hand that was jerking him off. Then the blonde's eyes shot open and pushed Sasuke away. "Dammit Sasuke, I told you we are at school, I'm not going to do it here and that's final!" Naruto fumbled with his pants trying to do them back up only to be stopped by a pale hand.

"Naruto, you're already hard. Don't worry so much we're not going to get caught. Plus we can do a little role play how's that?" Sasuke whispered huskily into the blonde's ear and smirked when he heard Naruto moan.

"A-are you sure we won't get caught _sensei_?" Naruto asked shyly as he looked at Sasuke with wide innocent eyes that made the raven's dick twitch with excitement and a groan slipped past his pale lips. "Sasuke-sensei, do you want me to suck on your big cock or do you want to fuck my tight hole while I'm bent over the desk for you?" Sasuke bit his lip to stop a moan then straightened up to slide his bag off his shoulder setting it on the desk next to him. The raven pulled out his reading glasses from a side pocket on his bag and turned back towards his blonde as he put his glasses on.

Naruto moaned at the sight, Sasuke really did look sexy with glasses. "Naru-chan, you talk so dirty. I should wash your mouth out for speaking like that and I think you should be punished for getting detention again. This makes it the fourth time this week." Sasuke said as he sat on Naruto's desk legs spread and leaning back on his hands. "So for punishment we won't be using lube and you will not be allowed to cum until I say so, now suck my cock like a good boy." Naruto pouted as he looked up at his raven while he undid Sasuke's pants.

"You're so cruel sensei I can't help it if the other sensei's don't like me and give me detention." The blonde said as he pulled the raven's engorged cock free from its confinement and teased the tip with his tongue. Sasuke scoffed and pushed Naruto's head down making the blonde swallow him whole. Blue eyes glared up at amused onyx as he mumbled a 'bastard' around the flesh in his mouth then started to suck.

Naruto sucked and licked and hummed around Sasuke's dick pulling back every now and then to suck sharply on the tip causing the raven's grip in his blonde hair to tighten. The blonde knew that his boyfriend was close now and that drove him to suck harder. Just as Sasuke was about to blow his load he pulled Naruto off and came all over his blonde's face and the blonde glared daggers. "Teme! I wanted to swallow your cum and you just wasted it! Great, now my face is all messy no thanks to you." The blonde ranted.

"Mmm but Naru-chan, this is supposed to be a punishment so I couldn't allow you to drink it. Besides you look fackable covered in my cum." Sasuke said as he licked some of his seed off Naruto's cheek. The blonde moaned pulling the raven's pants down where they hung around his ankles and leaned back down to lick and nibble the underside of his boyfriend's cock while he snaked his hand into Sasuke's boxers rolling the pale boy's balls in his palm feeling the dick twitch as it slowly came back to life. Naruto rubbed the spot behind the raven's balls then slyly slipped his finger into Sasuke's entrance curling it and hitting the raven's prostate. Sasuke jolted letting out a gasped moan and glared down at laughing blue eyes. "G-get your d-damn f-finger out of m-me." The raven growled.

Naruto sat back as he slipped his finger out and looked at Sasuke with wide innocent eyes. "But it got you hard really fast, _sensei_." The raven glared harder and the blonde huffed. "It's not like I'm gonna try to fuck you bastard I like your cock pounding into me too much to want to switch positions so don't worry. I was just trying to give you more pleasure, like you do for me…so that you won't get bored with me." The last part was said in a whisper as Naruto lowered his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened at this and narrowed once he realized what caused his blonde to feel this way as he recalled what happened when his father found out about them.

_**Flashback**_

_The boys were in Sasuke's room making out, though they were supposed to be studying for their upcoming chemistry test. Naruto straddled the raven's lap rubbing himself against his boyfriend. "Mmmn Sasuke." The blonde moaned into Sasuke's mouth as the raven kneaded his ass. "Ah, I-I mmm I need you inside me Sasuke…" Naruto mewled as the pale boy slipped his hand down the back of the blonde's jeans rubbing, teasing Naruto's entrance._

_The raven's finger pushed into that hot heat and he watched as his blonde's eyelids fluttered closed and a light flush swept across tan cheeks. Naruto moaned as that finger moved in and out of him then another pushed in stretching him, God he loved how Sasuke made him feel, the blonde pushed back on those long skillful fingers. A low groan escaped Naruto's pink lips as the raven hit his prostate. "Oh God Sasu-ke…more ple-" _

_Sasuke's bedroom door flew open and in the doorway stood an angry Fugaku his eyes cold. Sasuke and Naruto froze, What the hell was up with them always getting caught, they both swallowed hard and the raven pulled his fingers out of the blonde carefully as not to hurt Naruto. The blonde bit his lip hard to stifle a moan as he turned his head away from Sasuke's father. "Sasuke, this little charade of yours will end right now. I will not have _both_ of my sons without a woman to produce an heir. Both of you boys will end this before it gets out of hand and one of you winds up hurt or displeased with the other. Your fun is over, I suggest you leave Naruto."_

_With that said Fugaku stood aside as Naruto rushed out with tears welling up in his blue eyes. Before the older Uchiha left the doorway he saw the pain that flashed across his son's face before the young raven looked at him with the utmost hate radiating from his onyx eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

"Naruto, I love you and it kills me little by little to see you hurt or sad. I'll never give you up to anyone or leave you because I can't bear the thought of losing you." Sasuke said as he caressed Naruto's cheek lovingly. The blonde sighed as he leaned into the raven's touch closing his eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said as he opened his eyes and looked at the raven with an intense passion of love that it took Sasuke's breath away. Then the raven nearly jumped out of his skin when the blonde grabbed a hold of his dick pumping it slowly. "Sasuke, did you forget you were going to punish me?" Naruto purred with undeniable lust shining in his blue orbs as he licked his lips then proceeded to suck on the cock presented to him.

Sasuke groaned. "Shit, Naru." He grabbed the blonde by the hair pulling him off of his cock then swiftly stood and penned Naruto face down on the desk that he once sat on. The blonde mewled and pushed back on the raven's dick. Sasuke quickly pulled his blonde's pants down and off then shoved his cock into Naruto's tight, unprepared entrance in one swift move. Naruto cried out in pain tears prickling the corners of his eyes and his breath coming in heavy pants. Sasuke stilled and leaned down kissing the blonde's neck up to plump pink lips in apology. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto shook his head the best he could with it lying on the desk below him. "I-its o-okay, I'm f-fine…just m-move." The blonde panted out as he wiggled his hips a bit wincing only slightly. Sasuke pulled out then slammed back in causing Naruto to cry out only this in pleasure as the raven hit the boy's prostate. The blonde moaned spreading his legs farther apart and pushing his ass back on that wonderful cock that pounded in and out of him, the movements causing the desk to inch forward little by little with each and every trust.

Something caught the blonde's eye and he blinked the haze away the best he could with Sasuke drilling into him and saw someone in the doorway, neither of the boy's had heard the door open. Naruto nearly panicked thinking it was one of their sensei's but soon found out, as he got a better look, that it was none other than Sakura. The pinkette stood there with a shocked look that quickly turned to loathing as she made eye contact with the blonde who just smirked. So to piss her off even more he moaned louder as he pushed back into Sasuke begging the raven to go faster and harder, in which his boyfriend complied to the commands immediately. Naruto's smirk widened as Sakura's scowl deepened and she ground her teeth, her green eyes shining with anger. The blonde wanted to laugh but when Sasuke shifted, yet again hitting the blonde's prostate, Naruto lost focus his eyes crossing slightly and he mewled like a kitten that was being pet in all the right places.

Not really caring about Sakura anymore the blonde focused back on his raven as Sasuke slammed in and out of him like the world was going to end. "Ah oh God Sasu…mmm ah…more" Naruto moaned as Sasuke messaged his balls then grabbed the blonde's cock pumping slowly compared to the quick hard thrusts of the raven's dick penetrating him over and over. "Sasu-ke ah…clo-close mmn…oh…" The blonde mewled as Sasuke pulled out till only the tip of his cock was in Naruto's hole then slammed back in and ran his thumb over the tip of the blonde's dick as he pumped his blonde faster. "Sasuke…Sasuke…ah fuck…oh nnn ah…oh God I-I'm gon-gonna…" Naruto saw white and his eyes crossed in pleasure. "S-SASUKE!!!" The blonde screamed and moaned as the raven continued to ram into him through his orgasm.

"Shit…h-holy fuck Na-naruto unnn…" Sasuke groaned while he fucked his blonde's entrance as it tightened. "Fuck! Na-ru-to…" The raven moaned out as he spilled his load into Naruto's twitching hole. The blonde mewled at the feeling of Sasuke's warm seed filling him to the brim. Sasuke slumped forward and after he caught his breath he said. "God I love you Naruto."

"Mmm I love you even more." Naruto purred like a satisfied kitten. Sasuke chuckled and caught the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sakura stormed out of the school pissed beyond belief, she was suppose to marry Sasuke not lose him to that blonde! She sighed. _Oh well, maybe I can get into bed with Neji_. The pinkette thought and a grin stretched across her face that's right Neji was as rich as the Uchiha and he was available. She smiled to herself, yeah that's what she would do as long as she could marry a guy with money she would be able to buy anything her heart desires. Who cares if she doesn't love the guy money is money after all. Sakura smirked and laughed slightly as she practically skipped on her way to the Hyuuga's house not aware that she was sealing her own doom, for Neji was already taken and his cute uke was _very_ possessive and violent.

The End.

* * *

Well there you have it and when I get the time I between my other stories I promise to write the final sequel to this and I'll make it extra smexy!! Yes you heard me I will have more than one lemon so you will have to be patient. Please Read & Review!


End file.
